Chibi Epic
by PlumCrazy
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx are living together... and when a familiar face pops back up into their lives, they're forced to pay a visit to him... but things go downhill from there.
1. Prologue

**Chibi Epic**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans... or any characters that might pop up in the chapters to come...

**AN: **I want to thank my beta-reader, Tech-Man... and wingeddserpent for helping me come up with stuff when I got stuck...

--------------------------------------------

Jinx kicked back on the couch; it had been a long, hard day. There had been bank robberies all over the city. Being on the good side was still weird, even after a year. She had been living in a small two bedroom apartment with Kid Flash, and life had been... unconventional... at best. One year of being a Do-gooder didn't take away the lingering feeing that you're a villainess, which she had been since the Junior Hive Academy.

"Whatcha doing'?" Kid Flash asked, arriving suddenly with a gust of wind.

"Relaxing; is that allowed?" Jinx replied closing her eyes.

"No, now get dressed," Kid Flash said, throwing a pair of jeans in her face.

"Why should I?"

"Because, we're going out; now get dressed," Kid Flash persisted.

"Fine," Jinx rolled her eyes. She headed to her room and closed the door behind her. Why she listened to Kid Flash, she didn't know. She began rifling through her drawers, looking for a shirt. She pulled out a white tee-shirt and pulled it over her head. A little variety never hurt anyone.

Jinx looked back at the drawer and smiled, "Na." She pulled out a navy blue shirt. Jinx took her hair out of its signature pink horns and pulled it back into a ponytail.

Wally leaned against her door and smiled, "Almost done?" He asked wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a yellow tee-shirt.

"Yes, Wally," Jinx said mockingly. "Let's go," She pushed past Wally crossing her arms, "So, where are we going?"

"You'll find out," Wally said, leading Jinx out into the clear summer night.

"What? You're not just going to zip us there?" Jinx asked.

"And risk my secret identity? Never," Wally joked, "we're walking."

"Whatever, but where are we going?"

"You'll see, Erin," Wally replied happily.

"Fine," Erin shook her head.

The two walked together in the cool night air. It was pretty quiet until Wally tried to put his arm around Erin's shoulder. She glared at him threateningly, "You do you die."

Wally smirked and dropped his arm, "But I like life."

"If you touch me, you die."

"Fine"

Soon they arrived at the movie theater. "You have got to be kidding me," Erin winced. Wally just smiled and went up to the ticket booth. "Two for Happy Feet, please."

"You're taking me to see a children's movie about a dancing penguin, with the word Happy, in it?"

"But the penguin is so cute," Wally laughed, â€œand who said we actually had to watch the movie?"

Erin just stared at Wally, her eyes and her mouth gaping open, "I can't believe that you would say such a horrible thing!"

"I was joking," Wally laughed, "can't you take a joke?"

"No," Erin shook her head, "not about that."

"Want some popcorn?"

"If I must," Erin nodded sarcastically.

They got the popcorn and went to find their sears. "Let's sit up front," Wally said.

"I hate the front. Let's sit in back," Erin replied.

"Let's sit in the middle then," Wally smiled.

Wally sat down and put his feet up on the seat in front of him. Erin sat down beside him and glared at him, "Why did you bring me here?"

"We're living together. We may as well do stuff together," Wally answered.

The lady in front of them put her finger to her lips, "Shh!"

"It's just the previews. It's not like you're going to miss anything," Erin snapped.

"Erin!" Wally looked at Erin in shock, "You're supposed to be nice to the civvies."

"What did you call me?" The woman asked, slightly offended. As the lights dimmed, at least six different people turned around to shush them. The woman turned around in a huff as the movie started.

Erin sat, watching the movie in almost utter silence. The only time she really talked was when Wally 'accidentally' threw popcorn at the woman who had shushed them. At which point Erin stood up and dragged Wally out of the theater.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked.

"You just threw popcorn at a civilian," Erin laughed. "You are such a hypocrite."

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I was pretending to throw popcorn at the screen and my hand slipped," Wally explained.

"Sure, I really believe that," Erin said sarcastically.

"Erin, you're too cynical."

"I know," Erin nodded, "That's how I get by in this world."

"You don't trust people enough."

And you trust people too much," Erin replied. "Now, are we just going to stand here, or can I go home?"

"What; no dinner?" Wally raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, where are we going?" Erin asked.

"The Golden Italian," Wally answered. "I called in some favors."

"Where is said 'Golden Italian'?"

"Other side of town."

"And you can't just zip us there because...?" Erin asked.

"It might compromise my secret identity," Wally said, finishing her sentence.

"Okay," Erin sighed, "I guess we should start walking."

"Who said we had to walk?" Wally asked. "We could take a taxi."

Erin grimaced, "No we can't."

"Why not?"

"Never mind," Erin stated quickly, suddenly changing her mind, "but you're paying."

"Fine; that's what boyfriends are for," Wally said.

"Who said we were dating?" Erin asked.

"What do you think we're doing?"

"We're hanging out... as friends," Erin replied through clenched teeth.

"See, I'm a boy," Wally began, "and you admit I'm your friend. Boy. Friend. See how that works?"

Erin laughed, "And I'm going home. See how that works?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Wally asked.

"Yes; and there is food at the apartment."

"When was the last time you were in the kitchen? There is nothing there."

"Just call the cab," Erin rolled her eyes.

Wally whistled and waved his hand in the air and a taxi stopped in front of them. He opened the door for Erin and she crawled in, shuddering and wincing the whole time. "Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

Wally closed the door, "The Golden Italian."

Erin cringed. "Are you okay?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Erin replied. Erin had crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes were closed.

Wally poked Erin in the temple, "You sure?"

"Don't touch me," Erin snapped as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"$22.50," The driver stated. Erin got out of the taxi and slammed the door, leaving Wally looking confused.

He pulled out his wallet and gave the driver the money, "Keep the change." Wally jumped out of the taxi and followed after Erin. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just go eat," Erin said, looking away from Wally.

"What's wrong, Erin?"

"Nothing, Wally. I'm fine."

"Whatever," Wally sighed, "Let's just go eat."

They went into the restaurant and were seated by a waitress named Toni. She had shoulder length black hair and blood red eyes. She seemed to only be a little older than them. She winked at them and left them with their menus.

"Do you know what you're getting?" Wally asked.

"Lasagna," Erin replied sharply.

"I'm getting spaghetti."

"Gross," Erin winced, "I hate spaghetti."

"Then why did you order lasagna? It's essentially the same thing."

"Everyone knows that lasagna never tastes how it's supposed to."

"Wow, you're weird," Wally smiled.

"Look who's talking," Erin retorted.

Toni came back and smiled, "Ready to order?"

"I'll have the spaghetti and she'll have the lasagna," Wally replied with a smile.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Toni asked with a smile.

"Dr. Pepper," Erin said quickly and Wally added, "And a Pepsi."

"It'll be right out," Toni said, before leaving again.

"I could've ordered myself, you know," Erin stated unhappily.

"What's wrong with you tonight, Erin? You're not usually this mean," Wally asked, truly concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well," Erin answered.

"Why not?"

"It's nothing. Just drop it okay?"

"Erin," Wally reached for her hand, "What's wrong?"

"I told you I didn't want to go in that cab. It made me sick. Now drop it."

"I'm sorry," Wally apologized as Toni came out with the food.

"You guys want anything else?" Toni asked.

"No, we're good thanks," Erin replied.

"Enjoy," Toni grinned and left.

Erin took a bite of her lasagna and shuddered. "Is there something wrong with the lasagna?" Wally asked.

"String beans."

Wally raised an eyebrow slightly, "What about them?"

"That's what the lasagna tastes like," Erin replied.

"String beans?"

"And Sour Cream."


	2. Erin Jinx POV

**Chibi Epic**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans... or any characters that might pop up in the chapters to come...

**AN: **I want to thank my beta-reader, Tech-Man... and wingeddserpent for helping me come up with stuff when I got stuck... Also... I really like where this story is going and I hope you do too...

---------------------------------------------

We walked home, mainly because I refused to get back into that cursed taxi. It was cold out, and by the time we got back to the apartment it was around 10:30. Everyone was asleep in the apartment building, so the hallway was pretty much deserted, except for a bouquet of red and black roses sitting in front of our door. I picked them up and held them in my arms, cradling them softly.

"They're beautiful," I said.

"Where did they come from?" Wally asked, searching for a note of some sort.

"They're not from you?" I questioned.

"No. I would never send black roses," Wally replied.

"Oh," I said. "I don't know who sent them, then. They're pretty though."

"I don't like them. There's something fishy about them," He noted looking at them suspiciously.

"I don't think so," I said, taking in the fresh aroma. Wally opened the door and we stepped inside the dim apartment. "You're the one that told me I should be more trusting."

"And you said I should be less trusting. There is something wrong with those roses," Wally persisted. A second passed and Wally was gone. When he came back a second later he was wearing his pajama bottoms.

"There's nothing wrong with them. Someone just left a gift for us."

"Who though? Nobody knows that we live here, except the Titans."

"So maybe the Titans sent them," I suggested, "Stop being so cynical."

"I'm not cynical. I'm just careful when need be," Wally replied, "And the Titans wouldn't send us black roses."

"Who cares? I'm going to bed," I sighed. I put the flowers in a vase with water and dragged myself into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair, taking it out of the ponytail and letting it fall straight around my head.

It wouldn't really matter that I went into the bathroom, but as I washed my face, I noticed writing on the glass shower door. It was red and black and said, 'Hope you liked the flowers.' It was signed by an X.

When I saw it I jumped. It had just kind of appeared. "Well, now we know who sent the flowers," I mumbled to myself, before going to find Wally. I went to his room and knocked on the door, which opened immediately.

Wally stuck his head out, "Yeah?"

"I know who sent them," I said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the bathroom. When he saw the message painted on the shower door his face paled.

"Red X," He whispered, "Did you call Robin?"

"No," I answered, "I came straight to you."

"You should tell Robin. He would want to be the first to know," Kid Flash said.

I rummaged through the pockets of my faded blue jeans and came up with my Titan's communicator. "Calling Robin," I said into it, feeling kind of stupid, like a little kid with a fake walkie-talkie.

"What is it Jinx?" Robin asked, sleepily. His hair was messy and the room around him was dark. I couldn't see his eyes, but I think I had caught him with his mask off.

"I thought you would want to know that Red X was back," I informed him, feeling rather proud of myself. I could almost hear Robin's eyes widen, they opened so far. I had him wide awake now.

"When did this happen? How did you find out? Are you sure?" Robin began burying me in questions.

"About fifteen minutes ago, it's a long story, and yes, I'm completely sure," I replied.

"I have time. Tell me."

"Kid Flash and I got back form an _outing_," I began, and when I finished my story, Robin just kind of blinked at me.

"So, where did you and Kid Flash go?" He asked, laughing.

"Nowhere. That's not important," I snapped.

"I'll try to find Red X. If he shows up again, tell him I'm looking for him and call me," Robin said, then he hung up.

I yawned. "Sleep," I mumbled, turning to my bedroom.

"Going to bed?" Wally asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Can I burn the flowers?"

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing the vase that was on the kitchen counter. I went to my room and placed the flowers on my bedside table, slamming the door behind me. I let myself fall onto my bed, my blankets swallowing me.

It felt so good to have nothing else to do, to just be able to lay there. I fell asleep, lying there, still in my civilian clothes, to the sound of the shower running from the bathroom.

--------------------------

When I woke up the next morning I was in my pajamas. At first I didn't notice that anything was different, but as I climbed out of my bed it clicked. "Wally!" I screamed.

"What?" Wally asked, rushing in.

"Why am I in my pajamas?" My voice was an octave lower than usual.

"You looked uncomfortable," Wally answered with a shrug.

"Damn you!" I shrieked, not sure weather I should kill him now, or after I ripped his eyes out. "Pervert!"

"I prefer the term womanizer," He laughed. That's when I decided to kill him _after_ I tore his eyes out. He must have seen the look of pure anger and disgust on my face, because he quickly added, "Besides, I didn't do anything."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and grabbed some clothes from my closet. I pushed past Wally, who stood in front of my door, looking like an apologetic puppy.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked, following me into the hallway.

"To take a shower," I answered, "and don't think about following me."

I went into the bathroom and locked the door, knowing full well it wouldn't stop him if he did want to follow me. I waited for a few minutes and when he didn't come in, I dubbed it safe to actually take my shower.

When I was done I could almost smell the steam as I stepped out of the shower. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a capital E embellished into the back pocket with rhinestones, and a pink tank-top with a jean jacket over it. I didn't bother doing anything with my hair. I just dried and brushed it.

Wally was in the kitchen making omelets when I walked in. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a red t-shirt that was a couple sizes too big for him. His hair was it's usual mess, but as always, it worked for him.

I smiled, "What's in them?" When I was living with the Hive Five it was always pizza and Chinese take-out. We never had real food.

"Mushrooms and bacon," Wally answered.

"And why aren't we having cereal like every other morning?" I asked suspiciously.

"So you'll forgive me and stop being mad at me," Wally replied.

"You're shameless," I said glaring at him.

"I know," He laughed, flipping the omelet, "but really, I was only trying to help."

"I appreciate the thought and all, but next time, don't."

"All right, fine," Wally said, handing me a plate with an omelet done to perfection. I took a bite and smiled, "It's good, but you're not forgiven yet."

Wally raised an eyebrow, as he started cooking his omelet, "What do I have to do?"

"You have to make me dinner, too."

"Should I just become your full time personal chef?" Wally asked.

"Sure!" I beamed, "That's a great idea."

"Erin," Wally rolled his eyes, "I was just kidding."

"And that's what got you into this mess," I pointed out.

"Fine, I'll make you dinner," Wally sighed, sitting beside me with his breakfast.

-----------------------------

**AN:** I really like reviews... In case that means anything to you... but if that was too subtle: Reviews Please!!!


	3. Red X Jason Todd POV

**Chibi Epic**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans... or any characters that might pop up in the chapters to come...

**AN: **I want to thank my beta-reader, Tech-Man... and wingeddserpent for helping me come up with stuff when I got stuck...

----------------------

Red X's POV

My eyes cracked open and scanned the room. I noticed that it wasn't even light out. "Damn," I heard myself mumble, however it was mostly subconscious. Before I fell back asleep, I remembered promising myself not to wake up until after the roosters first crow; not that this town had a rooster.

About an hour later the phone rang. Stupid rooster. The phone sat on a small table next to my bed and mostly served as an crude alarm clock. If I didn't get a call, I could sleep in. You would think my life wouldn't be as simple as that; that's what I thought too. This is until I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, groggily.

"X," The voice came through, "I have a job for you."

"It had better be good. I don't get up for less than ten," I said, claiming my price upfront.

"That's good. I was willing to pay fifteen."

The job sounded good so far. "What's the job?"

"Xenothium. You got it, and I want it." For the first time I realized that it was a woman on the other end.

"Not interested," I said, hanging up the phone. Like I was going to give up my Xenothium. I worked too hard to steal it.

It was a bit of a shock when Batgirl knocked on my door. I answered the door, wearing only a pair of black basketball shorts, not bothering to put on my mask.

"What do you want?" I asked, rather snottily. Now it wouldn't usually bother me that Batgirl showed up up at my doorstep, but a couple weeks ago I was caught trying to steal the wheels off the Batmobile.

"Xenothium," Batgirl answered, hands on hips.

"Why?"

"None of your business," Batgirl snapped.

"It is if you want the Xenothium, which, by the way, belongs to me."

"I don't care."

"Wanna come in?" I asked. I swear her mouth dropped to her knees in shock.

"Sure," she nodded hesitantly.

"I won't bite, promise," I said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside.

"Why are _you_ inviting _me_ into _your_ house?"

"'Cause I can," I smiled, "Want anything?"

We went and sat down in the living room of my small apartment. "You're not supposed to be hospitable! Stop being nice!"

See, now that's when Jinx and her red-haired freak of a boyfriend walked in. "What is with the entourage of heroes unexplainedly walking into my apartment?"

"Hey Jinx," I smiled and stood up. "Are you here for business," I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, then whispered seductively into her ear, "Or pleasure?"

What caught me off guard was that she whispered just as seductively, "Pleasure." Of course I was caught off guard. Instead I smiled. "What was with the flowers?" Jinx asked, pushing away from me.

"Wait," Batgirl said, pushing up from her seat on the couch, "How do you know Jason?"

I stepped back and watched as Wally sighed in relief, and I wondered why he wasn't in costume.

"I used to work with him," Jinx answered, "How do _you _ know Jason?"

"I caught him trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile last week. Now I need a favor," Batgirl answered back.

"When he stole the tires, was he Jason or Red X?" Wally asked, and I did a complete mental head slap. She didn't know about Red X?

"Jason. Who's Red X?"

"No one," I stated quickly, in hopes of stopping this line of questioning.

Batgirl shot me a suspicious glance, and I shrugged it off. Damn that Wally. He just had to bring up Red X.

Wally sat down in one of the chairs that sat across from the couch. Jinx sat in the other chair, but Batgirl continued to stand.

"Jinx," I smirked, "I thought you were here for pleasure."

"I am," She answered, "The pleasure of kicking your ass."

"Don't be mean," I shook my head with a tsk-tsk voice.

"You left me flowers! For all I know they bite or inject people with poison!"

"They don't. They were just a thoughtful gesture to lure you to my apartment."

"You're shameless."

"And you're beautiful," I smiled, and as she raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" She giggled.

"Will you all excuse me for a minute?" I asked, standing up and walking out of the room. I went to my room to change into some real clothes. I threw on a pair of jeans, but as I pulled my shirt over my head, I felt a presence behind me.

I turned around and smirked, "Batgirl."

"Where's the Xenothium?"

I grinned, knowing full well I could use this moment to my advantage, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I want something out of it."

"Like what?" I leaned forward and kissed her, but she pushed me away, "Forget it. It's not worth it."

As she stalked away angrily, I smirked and pulled the sweatshirt over my head. When I went back into the living room, Batgirl was describing in great detail what had just happened in my room.

Both Jinx and Wally shot me dirty looks. "Well, he does get around," Jinx told Batgirl coldly.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true," Jinx laughed.

"I resent that," I frowned, sitting next to Batgirl on the couch. She scooted at least a foot away from me.

"Get away from me," She said, rolling her eyes.

Jinx let out an unladylike guffaw, then blushed, realizing that she had just snorted. This, in turn, made Wally laugh, even though he still looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Relax dude," I told him, "I'm not going to kill you... yet."

"That's not what I'm worried about," He said, glancing at Jinx.

"Whatever," Jinx said, rolling her eyes.

"Why did you guys come here? You never fully answered the question," I asked Wally.

"The flowers," Jinx said, "and because Robin sends his best wishes and death threats."

"The feeling is mutual."

"I'll tell him," Jinx nodded. "So, why did you come back? You were under for so long."

"To see you, of course," I laughed and I watched Wally shoot me glare.

"You can see me anytime," Jinx flirted. It was hard to tell if she actually liked me or not. One minute she was whispering seductively into my ear and the next minute she was telling Batgirl how I 'got around'.

Truth is I'm at least two years younger than her. I may treat Robin as if I were older than him, but in all actuality I'm only 14. Big shocker there, huh? This is all while you're reading this saying, 'Why does this not surprise me?'

"Babe, you're flirting with me."

"Got a problem with it?"

"Not if you can back it up," I said, and Jinx blushed.

Batgirl, who had been mostly quiet gave a disgusted sigh. "You can leave," I suggested, "I'm not forcing you to stay."

"I'm not leaving without the Xenothium," She snapped.

"I can't have a roommate," I said, "and I'm sure Batman needs someone to say 'Holy Foghorn Batman!'"

"Dumb ass," Batgirl said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Wally laughed, "Only Robin says 'Holy Foghorn Batman!'"

I wrapped an arm around Batgirl and pulled her to me. Then I whispered, "That's because you need a reason to say, 'Holy Foghorn Batman!' That's not something you can just say for no reason."

To my surprise she didn't push away from me. She saw the look on my face and giggled, "You look surprised."

"I'm never surprised, sweetie."

---------------

**AN:** Reviews Please!!


	4. Wally Kid Flash POV

**Chibi Epic**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans... or any characters that might pop up in the chapters to come...

**AN: **I want to thank my beta-reader, Tech-Man... and wingeddserpent for helping me come up with stuff when I got stuck...

---------------

Watching him running his hand through Batgirl's hair, I realized something; two things actually. One, that Red X was definitely up to something, and two, I wish Jinx would let me run my fingers through her hair. I think that might have possibly been the cheesiest thought I've ever had.

Batgirl let out a content little sigh and a look of jealousy crossed Erin's face, which in turn, caused a similar look to cross mine. I'm pretty sure X smirked at my obvious discomfort. I really hate him.

"So X, isn't this where you tell us your plans so that we can kick your ass and leave?" Erin asked casting a knowing smile towards him.

I watched as Red X sighed, knowing what was coming from Batgirl. "Who's X?" She asked curiously.

Erin gave a devilish smile and simply stated, "An infamous villain."

Batgirl looked up at X in disgust, "I can't believe you lied to me!"

"I can," X smirked. "I'm honestly hurt that you wouldn't expect it of me."

Batgirl rolled her eyes and pushed away from him. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I stifled a laugh, but kept the grin that had spread across my face. Erin gave a sigh of relief, which only made me grin bigger.

Red X glared at Erin and mouthed so Batgirl couldn't see him, "I hate you."

"I hate you more," she mouthed back. I couldn't help but feel a surge of hope, which made me feel even cheesier.

"We gotta go," Erin said, slightly sighing.

Red X smiled, "I'll walk you guys out." We all walked out into the hallway, and as I opened the door, I watched X hug Erin. Did I mention I hate him?

-----------------------------

I woke up the next morning to Jinx, in full costume, standing above my bed. She was just kind of staring at me. I grinned up at her, curious as to why she was here, but glad she was none the less. "Hey," I smiled groggily.

"Hi," She said, almost robotically

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No," She replied, but something in her eyes was telling me that wasn't true. Something in her eyes looked pleading, unhappy.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Jinx nodded. She turned on her heal and walked out of my room before I got a chance to ask her why she was there.

I jumped out of bed and threw on the red tee that was on the floor next to my bed. I ran down the hall after her; it's not like it took me long to catch up. I mean I am the fastest boy alive.

I caught Jinx around the arm and turned her towards me, "Jinx, are you absolutely sure there's nothing wrong with you?"

Something glinted in her eyes and her voice caught in her throat. "Wally," she squeaked, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

My communicator rang and I quickly answered it.

"Hey, Kid Flash. How did it go yesterday?" Robin asked.

"Okay, I guess," I replied catching Jinx's wrist as she tried to walk away. "Stay."

"Everything okay?"

"No, but I can take care of it," I answered truthfully.

If you need help you know who call," Robin said, hanging up.

Jinx was ripping at the hand which gripped her wrist. "Let go!" She whined.

"Not till you tell me what's going on," I answered.

A tear fell down her face and the glint that had been in her eyes earlier returned. "I don't know what's going on, Wally," She cried, "He's taken over."

"Who?" I asked. Before I knew it, the look was gone, and her face stony again.

"Let go of me!" She screamed again.

I released her wrist in shock. "What did X do this time?" I mumbled to myself.

I decided to call Robin. He would know how to get a hold of X.

"Wait till he comes to steal something from you," Robin shrugged. "It's not easy."

"I know where he lives, I just can't take Jinx with me," I said, watching Jinx walk away from me.

"Leave her there. She's not five, Wally. She's a big girl."

"No, something is wrong with her. When I woke up this morning she was standing over me and she looked kinda funny. So I asked her if something was wrong. Anyway, one thing led to another and she started crying."

"I'll be right over," Robin said, "Don't move."

"Shouldn't you bring Raven? She's the empath."

"Fine, I'll bring Raven," Robin replied, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks," I smiled, hanging up my communicator.

Jinx was rifling through the kitchen drawers when I walked in. She looked up at me, "Where do we keep the knives?"

"Yeah, Jinx, I'm really gonna let you near kitchen knives." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the kitchen, kicking and screaming; her not me.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as I dragged her into the living room.

I sat her down in a chair. "Stay," I commanded.

"I'm not a dog," She grimaced up at me, "I have the ability to stand on my own."

"Sure you have the ability; that doesn't mean I'm going to let you," I replied, rolling my eyes. Hurry up Robin.

As if reading my thoughts, Raven and Robin appeared in a flash of black light, but then, wouldn't it be a flash of darkness?

"Hey Robin," I grinned, "How's it goin'?"

"Good," Robin smiled. "What can we help you with?"

"Well, you could baby sit Jinx," I answered. I always had a knack for making things seem better than they really were.

"There's something tampering with her mind. I can't tell exactly what it is, but it's got X written all over it," Raven grimaced.

"I knew it!"

"You go ahead and find X," Robin suggested, "We'll watch Jinx."

-------------------------------

"What do you want?" Red X asked, opening the door to his apartment, this time in full costume.

"You know exactly what I want," I replied, my hands folded over my chest.

"Oh, you're talking about Jinx," X smirked, and I almost punched him right then and there. It's a miracle that I controlled myself.

"Yeah, I am. What did you do to her?"

"I put a chip in her brain, what else?" He laughed.

"It's not funny," I cringed, "She's freaking out!"

"I've been talking to her. She's fine," X said.

"Oh, cause that's why she freaked out when you're chip short circuited."

"I'll put her back to normal as soon as I'm done with her."

"Well, you're done with her now," I said, pursing my lips in anger.

"You can't stop me," X shook his head.

"Watch me."

---------------------------

One fight sequence later, we both stood there in his hallway, out of breath. "I don't have time for this," I panted.

"Neither do I. I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"No you don't," I shook my head, "You're coming with me."

"I can't, sorry."

"I don't want to fight you. I just want Jinx."

"You can wait," X said sarcastically, pushing past me and disappearing from sight.

I watched X disappear. Normally I would have followed him, but due to the fact I hadn't eaten all day I didn't have enough energy to chase after him.

Slowly I made my way home having just enough energy to get up the stairs and back into my apartment. Opening the door I collapsed inside not noticing the strange way Robin was looking at me or Raven...

-------------------------------------

AN: One more chapter to go guys... I hope you like the story so far... and I really appreciate the reviews


	5. Robin Dick Grayson POV

**Chibi Epic**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans... or any characters that might pop up in the chapters to come...

**AN: **I want to thank my beta-reader, Tech-Man... and wingeddserpent for helping me come up with stuff when I got stuck...

-------------------------

Too many things happened at once for me to keep everything straight. First, Kid Flash had collapsed in the doorway. I blame that on his lack of stamina. The guy eats vastly inhuman amounts of food and if he doesn't continue to eat at that pace he simply collapses.

Jinx went berserk. She completely tore apart the apartment muttering something about kitchen knives. When she finally found one; things went from bad to worse.

Raven now lay cold and lifeless on the floor. At the moment I was just fighting back the grief. First I had to find Red X; then I could grieve.

I looked around and realized that Jinx wasn't there anymore. "Jinx!" I called through the apartment. I began searching the rooms, growing angrier with each empty room. "Jinx!"

As I went into her room, I noticed the window was open and the screen had been removed. "Damn!"

---------------------------------

I thought that the quickest way to find some answers would be to go to the source: Red X. So, while I was running around in circles looking for him, I was surprised by my communicator ringing.

Red X's mask lit up the small circular screen. "I'm sorry," X said with a smirk.

"No, you're not," I said shaking my head.

"No, I'm not," X laughed. "And if you want her, come and get her."

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"My apartment, I'll upload a map into your system." It was surprising and troublesome that he would make it that easy for me.

"I'll be there," I grimaced and wondered where the hell my life was going. I just made plans with my second worst enemy to pick up a reformist villain so I could remove a chip from her brain. God knows what is going to happen next.

I made it to X's apartment in no time flat. It was snail speed compared to the time it would have taken Wally to get there, but I'm not a speedster.

I knocked cautiously at the door, hoping that he wasn't in costume. I'm usually pretty sure of my kick-ass abilities, but since I created the stupid suit, I'd be up against my own kick-ass abilities. I can't fight myself.

Wow, my life has gone to hell. The empath is dead and I just admitted that I can't do something.

X opened the door slowly with a grin on his face, "Robin."

--------------------------

I heard a groan come from somewhere in the darkness around me. "Hello!" I called. I heard someone sniffing; it was coming from the shadows. I then realized where I must be.

"X!"

"Robin, so good to see you again." I wish I could say that it was X's voice I heard.

"Slade," I cringed, "Where's X?"

"He'll be here soon. He had some… errands to attend to."

"Where exactly are we?" I asked. My surroundings were completely black. I couldn't see anything around me. It was cold, my body ached and felt stiff, and I could faintly hear water dripping from somewhere to my right.

"You don't recognize it? You've been here before."

"It's kind of hard to recognize something that you can't see," I pointed out.

"Oh, right," Slade muttered. I felt him reach forward and remove the blindfold from my eyes.

The light was blinding as my eyes adjusted. That is when I realized that my mask was off. "Damn."

"It's okay Robin. I'm only here as a babysitter. It's Red X you really need to worry about," Slade chuckled.

I noticed that my hands and feet were shackled to a wall. "Why do I need a babysitter if I can't move?" I asked curiously.

"Ask X. He'll know," Slade replied grimly. "I'm only doing it because I'm getting something out of all this."

"When will he be back?"

The door in the corner opened and X stepped in. "Nice timing," Slade chucked as he left the room; leaving me alone with X.

"Why am I here? Where's Jinx? Why did you brainwash her? Why…"

"All in good time," X cut me off, "Besides, what are you going to do if I don't answer you?"

I tried to think of a good reason, but couldn't think of anything. "Umm…" There was a short pause before I answered. "What else do we have to do? I mean, what could you possibly want from me?"

X shrugged and I was pretty sure he smirked too. "What do you think I want?"

"Torture isn't your style. You kick their asses and get the hell out," I said, "So why are you holding me hostage?"

"You're right. I promised Slade he could have you for interrogation when I'm done."

"Interrogate me?" I asked.

"That's what I was planning."

"And what, may I ask, what you planning on asking?"

"Where's the knife?" X demanded

"What knife?"

"The Flash family knife."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. Now where is the Knife!"

"I'm not lying!" I said, "Honestly!"

"Fine, whatever. What was your first question?"

"Why am I here, but since I already know that; where's Jinx?"

"She's in the other room. I was talking to her before I came in here," X replied.

"Why did you brainwash her?"

"To get the knife you obviously know nothing about."

"Oh," I sighed.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Are you ever going to let me leave?"

"Maybe," X shrugged. He turned and walked out the door, not giving me an answer

A couple minutes later, Jinx came running through the door, "Robin!"

"Jinx, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Jinx nodded, "How are you?"

"I'll be better if I wasn't still chained to a wall," I replied truthfully, "but I'll be fine."

"Here, I've got the key," Jinx said, pulling the key out of her pocket and unchaining me.

"Thanks, but what about Slade?"

"Forget about him," Jinx let out a quivered sigh, "I'm so sorry, Robin."

"It's okay," I nodded, not quite sure how to comfort her. "Things happen, Jinx, but what about the knife. The one X won't shut up about?"

"Oh that. It's a Flash family heirloom. There's a diamond in the handle. In the diamond there is some kind of a liquid. I'm not sure if it's true, but the liquid is said to give anyone who drinks it super speed."

"Why would X want that?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you at least try to get super speed if you knew you had the chance? I mean who in their right mind wouldn't want a super power?"

"I see."

X came back then, "You can go."

"One more thing," I said, "Why didn't you let her kill me, too?"

"Death ain't my style kid," He replied and with that he was gone.

--------------------------------------

**AN: **I would rather not die please... but I guess if you flame me I'll just get third degree burns... what's the worst that can happen... right?... anyway... last chapter... I hope you guys liked it... I'm thinking up a squal so if you must have more I guess you can... Did that sound cocky and arrogant? I hope not...


End file.
